


this is the first day of my life

by dragdragdragon



Category: The Flash (TV 2014)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Harry Potter Setting, Canonical Child Abuse, Christmas Fluff, Deleted Scene, Episode: s02e09 Running to Stand Still, Fluff, Happy!Len, Kisses, M/M, Mini Marshmallows Adventures, Pets, Sick!Len, Snart Siblings, Star Wars!au, Tumblr fics, family of rogues, solo the dog
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-08-21
Updated: 2016-07-02
Packaged: 2018-04-16 13:01:52
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 12
Words: 4,395
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4626228
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dragdragdragon/pseuds/dragdragdragon
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>collection of tumblr fics/ drabbles</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

It the first day of summer. The sun was shining bright after a long cold winter and a lovely breeze blew softly through the trees, bringing the temperature to a mild 80°. It was a perfect day to be outside, or so Barry insisted. For Len, the weather was a little too nice and a little too hot. Still, he really couldn’t say no to Barry’s excitement or to his big bright smile that reached the corner of his eyes. 

Len plopped onto the hammock that took all of 5 seconds for Barry to put up. 

“Hey!” Barry exclaimed with his arms crossed and an exaggerated frown on his face. He looked like he was trying very hard to look irritated, but Len knew better. 

“Come here, Scarlet,” Len said patting his lap and gesturing to the rest of the hammock. 

Barry let out a dramatic sigh and climbed onto the hammock with his head resting into Len’s lap. “You know, that was a lot of hard work,” Barry said looking up at Len.

“Yes, yes, all five seconds of hard work,” Len said with an indulgent smile as he placed his left foot on the ground, gently rocking the hammock. He buried his hand into Barry’s soft hair.

Barry yawned. “Just because I have super speed doesn’t mean it wasn’t hard work. It takes a lot of energy to use it. Do you see how much food I have to consume?”

“Yes, you’re eating me out of house and home. What are we going to do once you have, huh?” Len asked as he brushed Barry’s hair away from his closed eyes. 

After no response from Barry, he chuckled, but kept rocking the hammock. Sometimes, Len thought Barry worked too hard zipping around trying to save everyone, whether they deserved it or not. It was nice to finally have Barry all to himself; to watch him sleep peacefully, safe in Len’s arms. It was a perfect day.


	2. hp! au

Potions was suppose to be challenging and fun. It was the class Barry looked forward to the most, but today, Professor Snape made a terrible decision to assign partners. The day before, Rory and Snart destroyed half of the classroom and sent five 5th years to the infirmary. There was still icicles stuck on the ceiling and burn marks on the slightly fractured stone floors.

Iris was incredibly lucky to be partnered with Eddie Thawne, captain of the Gryffindor’s quidditch team. It was just as well, seeing Iris attended practices not to cheer Barry on, but to stare unabashedly at Eddie. Barry was not so lucky. He was paired with the one and only, Captain Cold, Slytherin’s star beater and of course, captain. Not only was Snart obsessed with cold puns,-

Snart grins wickedly before bashing a bludger towards Barry. “Don’t get knocked out cold!” He shouts as he aims his broom closer.

-he was incredibly out of Barry’s league and definitely you know, the enemy.

Snart saunters over; his face fixed into a permanent smirk. “Barry Allen. We’re going to have so much fun. ”


	3. The Snarts' journey to Hogwarts

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> HP!Au featuring the Snart family

For Len, getting his Hogwarts Letter was surprising, but also disheartening. It meant leaving his sister alone with his asshole of a father. So, he ignored the letters that piled and piled next to his nightstand, no matter how aggressive the strange people dressed in strange costumes got.  
  
His father didn’t ignore those strangers. He acted indifferent yet polite to the unusual folk that would come to the door. The strangers in gown like garbs told his father about what an incredible opportunity Len was being given and how he possessed a great gift. But as soon as Len's father closed the door to the outside world, his polite indifference turned to rage. 

“Your mother attracted the weirdos,” he sneered. “Of course, she gave birth to a fuck up like you. I get ENOUGH bullshit at work. Now, I have to deal with these dumb shitheads?” He continued to rant about how infuriating it was that Len was just like his mom. The drinking and thus, the abuse had gotten worse until the letters and the strange people stopped showing up. Though, Len admitted to himself, at least his father had almost forgotten about Lisa.

The summer Lisa turned 11, the letters started showing up again. This time the letters were addressed to both of them. This time owls swooped in, pecking at Len’s bedroom window, so insistent that Len had to let them in. He was afraid of his father hearing the owls and barge into the bedroom with his belt ready to strike. 

They hid the letters behind Lisa’s dresser. It was their mother’s dresser once so lovely and now dull with age and misuse. His father avoided it as it was a too painful reminder of the past. Len worked hard that summer, pick pocketing along the busiest tourist attractions, somehow never getting caught. He was uncertain on how they were going to afford school supplies or even how they were going to get to Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry. Lisa was so excited to escape their suffocating home for something otherworldly and new. He didn’t want to let her down.

As the summer seemed to reach new records of heat, a lady dressed in black robes and a witch’s hat knocked on the door. _Shitshitshitshit._ Len knew he might not survive the aftermath of his father’s rage this time.

Instead, something incredible happened. Len and Lisa’s lives changed in that instance.


	4. sick!Len

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Len is not the best patient, but Barry knows what to do.

Len hooks his chin over Barry's shoulder wrapping his arms around Barry's middle.

"'Sss it done yet?" Len asks sniffling. His voice raspy from congestion. He suddenly shifts his face to the right, his cheek on Barry's shoulder blade, and sneezes so violently his body forces Barry a little too close to the stove.

"Shouldn't you be in bed, babe?" Barry chides as he stirs the chicken soup. It smells exactly like home; like what his childhood kitchen smelled like when his mother made chicken noodle for him before she passed away.

"I'm bored and dying a slow painful death, kid. I'm Cold. I'm not suppose to get colds!" Len whines nuzzling Barry's neck.

Barry puts his wooden spoon aside and turns pulling Len into an embrace. Len wheezes as he tries to protest before snuggling in closer.

"How about we go cuddle in bed for a bit? The soup needs to shimmer for another 30 minutes." Barry says with an indulgent smile.

"My throat hurts," Len mumbles into Barry's skin.

Barry laughs, "It's going to be alright." He zips Len into the bedroom and tucks him in. He quickly throws out all of Len's gross tissues and rushes back into the kitchen to grab the steaming hot tea filled with local honey and lemon.

Len feels the rush of air and cushioning of the mattress. He blinks and Barry's there, warm and perfect, spooning Len. The tea appears almost out of nowhere on the nightstand. Barry never ceases to amaze him and Len's currently miserable existence is never dire when Barry's around.

_____________

After 30 minutes, the timer chimes, rudely waking Len up. Barry shifts and starts to pull away, which also is very rude.

Len growls rolling towards Barry. Before Barry can leave the bed, Len grabs Barry's wrist and pulls.

"Ompf!" Barry falls back into bed just as Len pins Barry down with his body, tucking his head under Barry's chin.

"No," Len says as he cuddles closer. The oven timer continues to shriek.

Barry chuckles. "Someone has to make sure the house doesn't burn."

"Don't go," Len said sorrowfully as if Barry was leaving forever.

"It'll take 5 seconds. You won't even know I'm gone!" Barry says shaking his head. Barry shifts Len back to his side.

“ 'verything aches and it's worse when you're gone." Len said sniffling, eyes drooping again despite the annoying ringing in the background.

"I know, Len. Food in your belly and some meds will help though." Barry kisses the back of Len's neck softly.

"5 more minutes, Red." Len groggily says. Barry smiles kissing Len just behind the ear.

"I promise I'll be right back." Barry whispers. Len softly snores as a response. Barry carefully rescues his arm from under Len's head. He pauses waiting for Len's protests.

When Barry is met with silence, he delicately extracts himself from Len and the bed. Barry takes a second to admire the lovely man in his bed, sprawled out, arms hugging a pillow and blankets pulled up to his nose with only the tips of his ears showing and the tips of his toes poking out. Len always take Barry's breath away with how gorgeous he is even when his nose is red and raw from the sneezing and the tissues.

Barry, too, doesn't want to leave Len's side. Good thing he has his speed to guarantee he'ld be back in seconds.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Totally self indulgent and I'm not sorry.


	5. chilled to the bone

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Deleted scene from Family of Rogues; after Barry asks Len, “Lisa is safe. Why did you do it?” and Len had responded, “He broke my sister’s heart. It’s only fair I broke his.”

Len was chilled to the bone, a frozen statue crouched down in front of Barry. He still couldn’t believe he finally did it. He finally put down his greatest enemy; the man who had plagued his and Lisa’s lives even before his mother fled. He looked away from Barry; his throat constricting as he swallowed back his pain and grief. He felt empty, like a black hole sucking in all of the relief he had felt into a nothingness void. Even the countless number of innocent bodies he had left behind on his dad’s orders had never left this kind of hole his heart. It was difficult to describe exactly how much he hated the man. Yet he still could not help, but mourn for a father that never existed for Lisa. Even in death, his dad tormented him.   
  
Barry pulled the Cold Gun out of Len’s hands carefully. Len could hear the sirens drifting in closer and closer sealing his fate. He was resigned to his capture, but not without verifying his sister’s safety. He needed to hear her voice.  
  
“Barry,” he rasped out; his voice too vulnerable and his eyes still averted. “I know the consequences, but I need to hear from my sister first.” He paused as he took a deep breath as he waited for his pulse to level out. Len lifted his head up, cooling his expression, and turned to face Barry. “Please.”   
  
Barry brought his hand forward as if he meant to rest it on Len’s shoulders, but instead hovered uncertain. He pulled his arm back flexing his hand into a tensed fist. Instead of speaking, Barry sped away leaving a quickly vanishing trail of red light. Seconds later before Len could even worry, Barry brought back Lisa.   
  
Lisa was breathing in deep gulps of air, completely surprised by her new surroundings. She was alive! She looked unscathed except for a small red Flash themed bandaid on the side of her neck. Len felt the weight of his shoulders lift and the hole in his heart grow smaller. Lisa was in the same room as their father, but this time she was safe. For the first time ever, she didn’t have to fear for her life or anticipate the next “lesson” from their dear old dad. It was a miracle that Len made happen.   
  
“Lenny,” Lisa whispered as she fell to her knees and embraced Len in a tight hug. “You’re okay! Stupid, but okay.” She laughed as a few tears escaped the corner of her eyes. Len gave her a small smile as she pulled away.  
  
“Sorry to interrupt, but the police are approaching. I need to take Lisa back.” Barry said apologetic.   
  
“Of course,” Len said smirking up at Barry. Len pushed himself up before helping Lisa to her feet. He tightened his grip on Lisa’s hands before letting go. “I’m going to be fine. I’ll see you soon, sis.”   
  
“Bye, Jerkface.” She said smiling as she turned to face Barry. “C’mon, Flash. I’m ready.”   
  
Barry glanced back at Len with a brief smile before zipping away in a red blur.   
  
Len heard the heavy footfalls of the CCPD approaching. He raised his hands in surrender already planning his next escape.


	6. Chapter 6

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Prompt from lisellevelvet:
> 
> “I’d offer you breakfast, but I think I’m too sore to move.”

The sun hits Len’s face at an angle, rousing him from sleep. It takes a minute for his eyes to adjust, but he notices right away the comforter on the bed is lighter and the sheets are rough against his skin. The comforter shifts as the body next to him moves. Len can feel the cotton rake against the hair on his thighs irritating what must be scratches; the skin on his stomach starts to itch.   
  
He looks over his shoulders and is greeted with the loveliest smile. Barry Allen, the best thing Len has woken up to in ages, starts to push himself up against the headboard. The blanket shifts down and Len traces the fading bite marks down Barry’s stomach with his gaze. The marks disappear behind pooling sheets and Len can feel his skin start to heat with lust.   
  
Barry chuckles, gravely from sleep. “I’d offer you breakfast, but I think I’m too sore to move,” Barry said as he stretched his arms out, all of tantalizing skin on display.  
  
Len smirks. “Maybe, I can make it better,” he growled as he shifts closer and starts to trail kisses down Barry’s neck.   
  
“That’s a much better idea.” Barry gasps out; his hands fall down to grip tightly on Len’s shoulders. Len sets out to re-mark every inch of Barry’s skin for the rest of the morning.


	7. Surprise Christmas Guest

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Light blooms into the apartment on as a lamp snicks on. Barry’s eyes readjust to the brightness, only to find Leonard Snart sitting casually on Barry’s armchair in the corner facing the front door. He has the same reindeer mug he stole from Joe’s house last Christmas in his hands and the most infuriating smirk.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Christmas fic inspired by The Flash 2.09 "Running to Stand Still." For [youreturningscarletscarlet](http://youreturningscarletscarlet.tumblr.com)!
> 
> wrong holiday, i know! <3

Barry comes home after a long day at CCPD. He was suppose to have the day off, but crime is such a fickle thing and doesn’t care about holidays.  _At all_. Crimes actually spiked during this time, those humbugs. 

 

He drops his bag near the front door and throws his coat over the counter that separates the kitchen from the rest of the living space.

 

Barry’s limbs feel weary, ready to fall right out of the sockets if he doesn’t fall to bed right away. Except he’s not allowed to sleep. He still has to attend his family’s traditional Christmas get together and he’s already so very late. He needs a five minute nap and a giant snack before he can go. Otherwise, he’ll be a Grinch at the party. 

 

 _Grinch, ha._  Barry thinks as he laughs deliriously out loud at himself.

 

Light blooms into the apartment on as a lamp snicks on. Barry’s eyes readjust to the brightness, only to find Leonard Snart sitting casually on Barry’s armchair in the corner facing the front door. He has the same reindeer mug he stole from Joe’s house last Christmas in his hands and the most infuriating smirk.

 

Barry swears the armchair had been on the other side of the room this morning. His brain shutters to a stop as he watches Snart lick his lips sinfully after sipping from his mug. It’s only when Snart places his mug on the coffee table before Barry sharply realizes that  _Captain Cold_  is in his living room.

 

Using his speed, Barry grabs the lapels of Snart’s parka and pushes him up against the nearest wall.

 

“This isn’t the nicest way to greet a guest, Barry.” Snart says smugly.

 

“I didn’t invite you,  _Snart_.” Barry snaps. He wants to wipe Snart’s no good cocky smile off his face. 

 

Snart chuckles and starts to pull something out of his pocket. Barry tenses until he notices the object isn’t Snart’s Cold Gun. Instead, they’re reindeer antlers?  _Seriously?_

 

Snart slips the antlers on his head and gives Barry the filthiest smile. Snart’s lecherous grin causes warmth to spread down Barry’s core and he shivers.

 

“Merry Christmas, Barry.” Snart says before tilting his head to look up. 

 

Barry follows Snart’s lead and sees mistletoe hanging right above their faces. The warmth stirring in Barry’s gut rises up spreading up his neck and across his cheeks. 

 

“Oh,” Barry gasps. 

 

Barry loves tradition, so it’s doesn’t cross his mind to protest. He leans forward to press a light kiss on Snart’s cheek. Snart smells incredible, like fresh snow, like pine and wintergreen. As soon as his lips touches Snart’s rough unshaven cheek, Snart turns his face. 

 

Snart kisses him like he’s thirsty, like he’s drinking water for the first time. Barry’s never been kissed like this before, like he’s needed, like he’s air that Snart needs to survive. 

 

When Snart pulls away with half lidded eyes - so dark from desire - Barry feels cold. He’s terrified that if they stop, he’ll never get more. He lets go of Snart’s parka to reel him in by the hips and kisses him again. 

 

Barry presses Snart harder against the wall, gasping as Snart trails kisses down his neck.

 

“If this isn’t the best Christmas present I’ve ever received…” Snart says before capturing Barry’s lips once again. Barry loses himself to the heat of Snart’s body, to the addictiveness of Len’s kisses.

 

 _Merry Christmas to me_ , Barry thinks out loud, making Snart bark out in laughter.


	8. First Christmas Tree

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Len watches Barry smile brightly at their sparsely decorated tree; their emblems, Flash’s lightning and Cold’s snowflake, tinkle next to each other on adjacent branches.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Wrong holiday, but I haven't had a chance to post these so! yay Christmas in February?
> 
> for the lovely [that-pumpkinspicewhitegirl](http://that-pumpkinspicewhitegirl.tumblr.com/) for when she was my secret santa. ilyyy.

Len watches Barry smile brightly at their sparsely decorated tree; their emblems, Flash’s lightning and Cold’s snowflake, tinkle next to each other on adjacent branches. 

 

A few more ornaments hang. An origami paper crane and tiny figure skater figure sits right above the emblems. A City Picture News logo hangs to the left and a Jitters mug to the right. A poorly crafted snowflake made of popsicle sticks and glitter reigned on top of the tree. It warms Len’s heart to see it. Lisa had made it for him when she was in kindergarten and he had carefully saved it just for this occasion. 

 

Len hooks his chin cover Barry’s shoulder. Len’s breath tickles Barry’s neck causing Barry to giggle into his cup of properly made cocoa (with mini marshmallows). Len buries his face into Barry’s neck; his hidden grin pressed softly against Barry’s skin.

 

 _I love you_ , Len thinks, his heart light with happiness, but doesn’t dare to break the moment.

 

Instead, Barry does. “I love you.” he says as he angles his face to kiss Len on the nose. 

 

Len laughs, happy and bright before capturing Barry’s lips with a tender kiss.

 

“I know.” Len says in his best Han Solo voice. 

 

Barry snorts before kissing him again.


	9. Star Wars!AU

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Stormtrooper!Len finds himself in more trouble than he bargained for.

Len stares at this hand that is touching his, that had grabbed his hand and yanked hard as they ran as quick as they could away from the bombs exploding around them. This hand belongs to a boy, no more than 25 years of age, tall and slim, with vibrant green eyes and an adorable scrowl.

 

He had charged at Len and screamed “Coat thief!” as a tiny annoying sphere whirled and beeped.

 

They had tussled until Len could growled out, “Your master’s dead. I rescued her from the First Order. But Lisa Snart is gone and this jacket is all that is left of her.”

 

The boy had immediately let go as the ball beeped on sadly rolling slowly away.

 

Len had then heard an old familiar sound. The low hum of the First Order ships, of the Tie Fighters. He shoved the boy hard.

 

“It’s the First Order! Run!” he had hissed as he burst into a sprint.

 

Surprisingly, the boy had caught up and grabbed his hand yelling for the droid to stay close.

 

“Let go! I can run on my own.” He shouted trying to pull away.

 

“This way!” the boy said tightening his hold until they reached a ship.

 

There, Len stares at the hand holding his and wonders if deserting everything he knew was worth it.

 

Hours later, he realized it was.

 

\----------------

 

Len pulls out the lightsaber he had been keeping safe for Barry, that he had brought for Barry. Len puts his body between unconscious Barry on the forest ground and the man that killed Han Solo. Len’s face is resolved, ready to defend Barry at all cost. Skywalker’s light saber casts blue against Len’s face as it hums in his ear and Len tightens his grip.

 

Len’s many things, but he’s not a hero. He’s the bad guy, the traitor, and the runner. His sister who he had forgotten about from the many recalibrations is out there. Instead of looking for her, he’s here waiting for certain death to protect a man who only saw the good in him, even if there wasn’t any left.


	10. Solo the dog, part 1

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> brightdreamer prompted, "Len and Barry cuddling together after an ice storm has knocked out the power. It's freezing in the apartment and they've gathered up all the blankets and made a nest in the living room, on the couch, lit by dozens of candles. Len doesn't mind too much, he's used to being chilly, but Barry is shivering so much he's nearly vibrating. They snuggle beneath the blankets and Len warms Barry's cold hands and kisses the chilled tip of his nose."

Barry had already planned on camping out on the couch for the evening, snuggling with the cutest ball of fur, - the cold had been seeping in all day and the winds howling and shaking the windows - but Len had been on working on some projects on the kitchen table. 

 

(”I won’t scar the table, who do you think I am? Mick?” 

 

“Right. Remember when we had to replaced it, because you accidentally iced it?”

 

“Semantics.”)

 

Barry was underneath the softest blanket, blue like Cold’s parka, and was watching T.V. when everything just turned black and shut down. He could hear the heat shut off and the fans sputtering to a spot.

 

“Len?” Barry called out and hears a loud crash in the kitchen direction along with Len cursing wildly. Solo yapped at the noise causing the blankets to quiver.

 

“Are you okay?” Barry nearly shouted in concern as he pulled himself to his feet almost knocking into the coffee table. 

 

“Yes,” Len said gruffly in obvious pain, “Help me find some candles.”

 

“Yessir!” Barry said enthusiastically. He pulled out his phone to use as a flashlight and used his speed to quickly lay out and light all of the candles on various surfaces of the living room and dining area. Shivering, he grabbed the comforter on the bed and various blankets in the closet to pile onto the couch. Once all these tasks were completed, he carried Len onto the couch and buried the both of them under the blankets. All under five seconds.

 

“Oomph!” Len moaned, “when I said I wasn’t hurt, I meant it, Barry!”

 

“S-s-s-shuddap. T-t-t-t-this is for me,” Barry sputtered. Using his powers had drained some of his energy and encouraged the cold to dig itself underneath Barry’s skin.

 

“Hey, you’re shaking so much, you’re vibrating.” Len said concerned, wrapping his hand around Barry’s cold hands. “I’m supposed to be the  _cold_  one.”

 

“I-i-i’m j-j-just s-s-s-so c-c-old,” Barry said, shaking, snuggling deeper into the blankets.

 

“C’mon here, Barry,” Len said, pulling Barry into his heat and against his broad chest. “Let me help.”

 

Len wraps his arms around Barry, pulling him deeper into the couch. Their legs tangled together as Len tilts Barry’s face up.

 

“I’ll keep you warm,” Len said wickedly with a smirk. It’s dashed by the soft look in his eyes as he leans forwards and kisses just the tip of Barry’s very cold nose.

 

“W-w-where’s Solo?!” Barry exclaimed, worried their dog would get too cold.

 

Solo bursted out from the kitchen and leaped onto the couch. 

 

“Come here, buddy. Over here!” Len cooed at him as Solo trotted on top the blanket and climbed over their bodies to dig under the covers. Barry was too comfortable and wrapped up in Len to actually move.

 

Len sighed, scooting the blanket open, allowing Solo to slip underneath. Solo proceeded to the push Barry aside, in order to lie directly into the middle.

 

“At least he’s a space heater,” Barry said with a sigh; his teeth had stopped chattering.

 

Len just laughs, curling both of them closer to him, until they all fall asleep, huddled together.


	11. Solo the dog, Part 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> anon ask: "They had been dating close to 2 years and were very much in love. So Barry couldn't keep his eyes from welling with tears when Len came into contact with Gideon this time and saw the name Iris West-Allen listed in a byline. But if Barry thought Len was going to give up on them he was mistaken. And had Barry bothered to actually read the first line he would of understood the genuine smile of happiness on Len's face. "JLA helps celebrate Commander Cold & Flash's 10yr wedding anniversary."

Barry hides his face in the soft fur - wild fluffs of white - of Solo as Len stares at the article. His heart is twisted in knots, tumbling down to his feet, ready to fight for them and the beautiful life they’ve built together.

 

Barry looks up, tears welling up to the rim of his eyes, to see a brilliant smile from Len, dimples and teeth actually showing. Len’s sparking icy blue eyes are squinting, causing crows at the edge. Barry returns his smile tentatively.  _Len’s not upset?_

 

“Barry,” Len breathes out in wonder. “Our 10 year wedding anniversary.”

 

“What?” Barry says, arching his head over Len’s shoulder to read the first line of the article.  “JLA helps celebrate Commander Cold & Flash’s 10 year wedding anniversary.“

 

Len wraps his hands around Barry’s face and pulls him in to a soft, heart melting kiss. 

 

Solo yelps in protest from being squished. Barry laughs into Len’s mouth. Len tilts his head down, smacking a kiss on Solo’s head before letting Barry place Solo down on the ground.

 

“I love you,” Barry says as Len pulls him back for a deeper kiss.

 

(It still says Iris West-Allen, as Joe and Henry get married and both Barry and Iris adopt both names in honor of their union. Iris is happily snuggling up with Linda at that very moment. )


	12. Solo the dog, Part 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Anon ask: "Barry likes to sing and dance along to the radio when he thinks he's alone. Len catches him, one time, watching from the kitchen door while Barry spins and sashays his way across the tile. Barry nearly falls over himself as he turns and sees Len watching."

Barry has spent the day puttering around the house. His stereo’s volume pumped up so high, he can feel the vibration against his sock covered feet. The socks were red with yellow lightning bolts because he’s a silly goof who loves wearing his identity in plain sight, like an inside joke only a few people know about. 

 

His puppy started to chase Barry’s sliding feet as the next song started to play. Barry moved just slow enough for Solo to follow, but fast enough that the shaggy ruffian had to go so fast his little paws could. Solo scrambled; his paws sliding underneath himself on the wood floor. 

 

Michael Jackson started to sing, “’ _Cause this is thriller..”_ and Barry couldn’t help himself. He moonwalked into the kitchen as Solo followed. 

 

Barry belted out,  _“Thrillerrrr. Thriller night. And no one’s gonna save you from the beast about to-_ ” pointing at Solo as the puppy pounced on his toes, “- _strike!_ ”

 

Barry laughed as he spun around his dog. He opened his mouth to belt out another line, but caught Len’s fond face in the corner of his eye. In surprise, he yelped as he ran into the sink. Solo’s tail wagged at the sight of his other dad.

 

Len stalked forward with a predatory smile until he reached Barry. He continued the song with his deep tenor, “ _You’re fighting for your life inside a killer.”_

 

“ _Thriller tonight,”_  they sang together before Len stole a kiss; Barry’s blush hot against his cheek.


End file.
